I like Kise-kun
by Calico Neko
Summary: The story about Kuroko's way to say 'I like Kise-kun' that needs couple of days to say / Continues drabble [KiKuro, KuroKi]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

.

Kuroko, who has a good time, alone, in this shiny day, accompanied by book, cloud, and sun, is getting surprise by a certain noisy-guy, Kise Ryouta. Don't forget his noisy-voice when he shouts "KUROKOCCHI!".

'My day is ruin' inner Kuroko.

Kise takes a sit behind Kuroko and give him a hug, like always.

No one talk, until Kuroko is starting the conversation. "Kise-kun, I need to tell you something," Kuroko says without facing to Kise.

"_Nani, nani?_ Just say it, Kurokocchi~"

"I'm a little bit shy to saying this, but I can't hold this anymore," says Kuroko, facing to Kise so their face are so close, they can feel the warmth of each other breath, "I like Kise-kun" Kuroko confesses, still in his deadpan face.

"EH~?!" Kise surprises.

"Please don't shout like that, Kise-kun."

"But I'm so happy! I'm straight-ssu, but Kurokocchi is exception! So, you seriously like me?" Kise asks with passion.

"That might be serious if I'm not saying that today," Kuroko says, reading his book again. "Kise-kun, did you know that today is April 1st?"

"April 1st? So today is... EH?! It's April Fool's day!" Kise shouts. "So that's a lie?! So that means you hate me?! Huwaa..!" Kise is crying hard on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kise-kun, please stop crying on my shoulder. That's gross."

"Hehehe, sob.." Kise laughs and cries at the same time. "Because today is April 1st, so that means it isn't gross, right?" Kuroko replies by elbowing Kise's stomach.

Another silent, until Kuroko is starting the conversation again, "Tomorrow.. April 2nd," Kuroko takes a deep breath, "I'll say that again tomorrow" Kuroko says in low voice.

Kise swears that he can see a red color on Kuroko's ears. So that means... "Kurokocchi, I'll wait for tomorrow-ssu!" Kise gives Kuroko his bear-hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Please ignore my grammar error.

* * *

.

Today, the second day of April, a day where Kuroko Tetsuya is promising Kise to say the 3 words again, 'I like Kise-kun'.

He can't hide his happiness. He sings, smiles brightly than before, greeting everybody even though he didn't know them, and laughing louder than he can do. Everybody who're around him feeling confuse because of his frantic action. Everyone always ask, "Kise-kun, what happened with you?". But Kise answers by giving a very big smile. Kise looks crazy today. And one person who can cure him is just his beloved Kurokocchi.

Kise is searching for Kuroko. He didn't meet with him in his class, so one place where he can find him is the library.

And there he is, Kuroko Tetsuya, sitting alone and surrounded by a mountain of books.

Slowly, Kise is approaching at Kuroko's table, pulling one seat which is infront of Kuroko's seat. When Kise took a sit, Kuroko doesn't greet him even for just a second of glance.

Kise pouts. He's calling Kuroko's name countless time in whisper, "Kurokocchi... ne Kurokocchi", and Kuroko still reading his book. He acts as if Kise wasn't there.

Kise gets impatient. He shouts "KUROKOCCHI!" while banging at the table, forgetting that he's at library right now.

Kuroko gives him an evil glare. "Please be quiet, Kise-kun, we're at library"

Kise pouts again. It looks like Kuroko is forgetting about his promise to say the '3 words' again. Or maybe he just acts as if he's forgetting about his promise, is what Kise has in mind.

"Kurokocchi, today is April 2nd-ssu". Kise's trying to get attention from Kuroko.

Kuroko's looking at him, he asks, "What happened with today?"

Kise blinks, blinks again, and again. 'What happened with today' he asked?!

Kise gives Kuroko his crocodile tears, he wants Kuroko's promise to be fulfilled. As promised, Kuroko will say 'I like Kise-kun" again on this day, April 2nd. But what Kise got is so unexpected. With a straight face, Kuroko says. "I said that promise on April 1st, which means I won't say that, right?"

Kuroko gets up from his seat, take the book which is still he reads, and leaving Kise who's crying like a child while telling the world "Kurokocchi hates me-ssu!".

Kuroko is smiling, a very thin smile. '_Thank you, Kami-sama, for making Kise-kun is such an idiot. I'm sorry Kise-kun, I won't give you happiness by saying 'I like Kise-kun' again, even though I do like you_'

Yes, Kuroko is a big bully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Please ignore my grammar error.

* * *

After what happened between Kise and Kuroko on April 2nd, when Kuroko didn't say "I like Kise-kun" just like he promised, Kise becomes a childish, more childish than before.

Today is April 9th and for this whole week, Kise is ignoring Kuroko for that childish reason.

Kise is just acting like usual. Laughing out loud, crying when he got bullying, have a one on one with Aomine, signing up his autograph for his fans.

But he's acting differently when he is alone with Kuroko. It doesn't like Kise is avoiding Kuroko, it's just he acts like Kuroko isn't there, as if Kuroko is using misdirection for the whole time being.

At first, Kuroko can ignore Kise's attitude. Kuroko is still being Kuroko with his straight-face. Well, he feels free when Kise didn't hug him or shout his name, but deep down inside his heart, he feels empty, as if something has been stolen from him.

Being ignored for the whole week by the noisy Kise Ryouta, Kuroko is getting impatient.

At lunch break time, Kuroko is approaching to Kise's class. When Kise saw Kuroko who infront of him, he turns his direction. But Kuroko can reach Kise' paces. In one move, Kuroko is pulling Kise's sleeve, forcing him to face on Kuroko.

Glaring at Kise, Kuroko asks, "Kise-kun, why are you avoiding me?"

Kise avoids an eyes contact with Kuroko. Scratching his head, Kise says, "I'm not avoiding you-ssu."

Kuroko doesn't like Kise's manner. "You clearly are avoiding me, Kise-kun. Is it because what happened on April 1st and April 2nd?" Kise doesn't answer.

After a minute without a conversation, at a school hallway, when the other students is having a lunch break time, Kuroko who is still grabbing Kise's sleeve says, "Kise-kun, please pretending today is April 1st."

Contacting their eyes, Kuroko says, "I hate Kise-kun", then giving him a peck on Kise's left cheek.

Kuroko is taking his misdirection. In seconds, Kise can't see him again who still infront of him a moment ago. Kise gets confuse by what Kuroko has said. He stands still, froze on his spot and his face is red. It's not only him who gets confuse, but also lot of other students who are nearing him. Their mouth is wide open in surprise. And some of the girls can't hide their screaming. No one has thought that Kuroko will have some bravery to pecking Kise's cheek in public.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Please ignore my grammar error.

* * *

.

'_Wha-what happened before? Ku-kurokocchi gave me a peck? It's true, right?'_

Never ever Kise has thought that his beloved Kurokocchi would give him a peck like that. It feels like a dream come true. He touches his cheek where Kuroko has pecked on and it still feel wet and warm.

Everybody around him are getting confuse when Kise is grinning at himself, he looks like someone who have a mental disorder. Some girls are taking his picture. It's a rare opportunity for seeing model face to become like that. But he doesn't care about them. One thing he cares about is Kuroko who gave him a peck.

Getting conscious from his trance, Kise is running into Kuroko direction. He doesn't know where Kuroko is, but he will find him in instant. He really wants to hug him.

And there he is, walking side by side on school hallway with "EH!? AOMINECCHI!?". Kise shouts loudly, making the girls squeal in surprise. Kise's running into Kuroko's standing spot. "Kurokocchi! You're so mean-ssu! You gave me peck, but suddenly you just disappear and-and have a walk with this ganguro?" Kise is blaming Aomine for stealing Kuroko. "And Aominecchi, don't steal my Kurokocchi-ssu!"

Aomine becomes confuse. Scratching his head, he asks "Huh, since when Tetsu becomes yours?"

"Just a moment ago-ssu. Kurokocchi didn't say it properly, but he gave peck and said he like mehhh". Kuroko is giving his best ignite pass for Kise to shut him down. It's too embarrassing to share it with someone else, even though it's Aomine.

"Huh, I don't understand what you're talking about. But I thought I heard you said Tetsu was saying he likes you. Was that something special? I mean, Tetsu was saying he likes me countless time."

Kise is getting surprise. Aomine could get "I like Aomine-kun", but what Kise could get were _"Let's pretend today is April 1st"_ and _"I hate you_ (in opposite meaning)_"_.

"You're lying, Aominecchi!" Kise shouts.

"Huh? Tetsu, why don't you proof it?"

And Kuroko says "I like Aomine-kun".

Shaking Kuroko's shoulder, Kise says and cries at the same time, "You're so mean, Kurokocchi! Why you can't say "_I like Kise-kun_" too?! WHY!"

Kuroko gives him an ignite pass again and it's harder than the first one. Kise squats down in pain while holding his stomach where Kuroko has given him his best attack.

Furiously, Kuroko walks away from the confuse Aomine and the pain Kise. With a red face, in his mind he says _'Kise-kun no baka! How can I say th__a__t whe__n__ the 'I like you' between Aomine-kun and Kise-kun is having a different meaning.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

.

The new day has come and until now Kuroko doesn't say 'I like Kise-kun' again. It makes Kise feels sad, maybe.

However, it's not only Kise who feels sad, but also his fans. It cannot say as a sad feeling, the 'angry' word maybe is the exact one. Kise's fans are angry for Kuroko because he keeps giving an empty hope for Kise. As Kise Ryouta fans, they are working together for making Kuroko says 'I like Kise-kun' again. They are not into male and male relationship, but it's for their dear Ryouta-kun, they will do anything, even though they have to force Kuroko.

The mission starts. Kuroko, who wants to go to toilet, suddenly gets 'kidnap' by bunch of girls, it's more than 10 girls. Kuroko wants to use his misdirection, but he can't because their eyes keep glaring on him angrily. They are dragging Kuroko into girls' toilet. Luckily, it's empty, so they can 'bully' Kuroko freely.

One of the girls, who is shorter than Kuroko, pusses him against the wall. She places her hand beside Kuroko's head. The other girls are surrounding them.

"Kuroko-kun, we have something to say." Kuroko keeps in his deadpan face, but in his heart, he feels scared. It's worse than surrounding by five males when he had basketball game.

"We hate you for making OUR Kise-kun gets desperate like that." It's odd, because by what Kuroko sees, Kise is still him. He doesn't look desperate at all.

"Let's make a deal. You will say 'I like Kise-kun', infront of us, or we will make you running around the school, naked." Kuroko drops a bead of sweat. Girls are scary.

"How's that sound, Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko nods. He wants to say 'No' but looking their eyes is enough to make him surrender.

"Okay, let's go then. We'll make Kise-kun happy." Happy by 'bullying' Kuroko.

The girls are searching for Kise and finally they find him in his classroom. One of the girls is calling him out.

"Eh, what is it? Why is Kurokocchi surrounded by you-ssu?" Kise looks panic when he asked that.

The girl who pusses Kuroko talks, "Kuroko-kun wants to say something, Kise-kun. Come on, Kuroko-kun, don't be shy." She gives an 'evil glare' when she said that.

Kuroko takes a step. Kise who is taller than him is just a step far from Kuroko and the girls are surrounding them in circle. _'Maybe it's my time, huh?'_ inner Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, I want to tell you something." Kuroko takes a deep breath. "I li-"

"TETSU-KUN~!" Momoi shouts Kuroko's name. She's walking fast onto Kise and Kuroko's place, a box of bento is in her hand. All of them turn their head onto Momoi, in surprise. "Tetsu-kun, let's have a ... Eh, did I disturb you?"

Thanks to Momoi, Kuroko can use his misdirection and escape from the 'circle of hell'. He needs place to hide.

"Momoi! You make Kuroko-kun escape, you know?! _Minna_, find him!"

The girls are taking dash (because they can't run in school hallway), searching for Kuroko, leaving the confuse Kise and the crying Momoi because she gets nagged from her friends.


	6. Chapter 6 (finish)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

.

Kise finds it so amazing because his fans are so kind by helping him to make Kuroko says 'I like Kise-kun'. However, it's too crazy. Kuroko, who is never being chased by more than 10 girls, must be feels scared right now. He must be hiding himself somewhere. Lot of girls are searching for him, it must be hard to use his misdirection.

Before his fans can go any further, Kise yells, "_Minna_, thank you so much for trying to help me. But I think it's too hectic, you're all will disturb others," his fans are bowing sadly. "Besides, what's the meaning if Kurokocchi say it by force?" Kise says that in low voice, but still his fans can hear that. "Hahaha, so please stop it already, okay? I'm fine." His fans apologize for him and leave him with Momoi.

"Ki-chan, what is it all about?" Momoi asks.

"It's nothing-ssu. Ah, I need to go to the toilet. See you later, Momoicchi." Kise waves at her, leaving the confuse Momoi. "Momoicchi will cry if I said what had happened," Kise chuckles.

Inside the toilet.

"AAA!" Kise screams, louder than a girl can do.

"Please don't shout like that, Kise-kun. It hurts my ear," says Kuroko. Yup, Kuroko is hiding in toilet, a place where girls wouldn't find him.

Kise is panting as if he had run around his schoolyard for 100 laps. "Wha-What are you doing, Kurokocchi? Do you want to kill me?"

"... Probably," says the innocent Kuroko. Kise pouts. "I'm sorry if I was surprising you, Kise-kun. But it's because of your fans, so I have to hide."

"Oh, that, hahaha," Kise laughs awkwardly. "As my fans name's, I'm sorry," Kise bows deeply. "It must be hard for you back then. And-and I won't force you anymore. You don't have to say you like me again. It's enough when you said that once, even though it's on April 1st, hahaha."

Kuroko doesn't like when Kise said that. His lips smiled, but not with his heart and eyes.

Kuroko grabs Kise's sleeve. "But..."

"It's okay, Kurokocchi. You..."

"BUT I DO LIKE KISE-KUN!" Kuroko shouts, something he rarely will do. His voice is echoing inside the toilet. "Isn't it obvious?"

Kise freezes in his place. Kuroko looks so cute in his eyes. He can see Kuroko is blushing hard. He hides his face by bowing his head deeply.

"Ku-ku-kurokocchi! I like you too!" Kise hugs him tightly. He can feel Kuroko's body is warmer from embarrassment.

"Kise-kun, please kill me. It's too embarrassing," Kuroko says in low voice. He hides his face on Kise's chest.

"I won't!" Kise yells again and release his hugs with Kuroko, "Because I'm dating with Kurokocchi right now. Even though I'm straight, but I don't mind if it was you-ssu." Kise smiles widely when he said that. Kuroko can see his puppy ears and tail are waving happily.

However, Kuroko stares at him blankly, as if he thinks in something. Kuroko says, "Dating? If I said I like Kise-kun and Kise-kun said you like me too, that means we're dating?" Kise nods happily.

Kuroko's face becomes red than before. He's burying his face onto Kise's chest and hugs his body tightly. "Kise-kun, please kill me twice or maybe trice. I really want to die right now."

Kise hugs him again. He can't hide his happiness right now, and nothing can destroy this happy moment. Unless when they're realized that they are still in toilet.

**.**

**THE END**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7 (omake 1)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE 1**

"I'm dating with Kuro- eh, I mean, Tetsuyacchi right now-ssu!" Kise says (red: announcing) to his beloved teammates, including Momoi.

As expected, their response is 'colorful', same as their hair.

"WHAT THE *piip*!?" Akashi, Aomine, and Momoi shout aloud.

"Well, that's not my business, but is Kuroko crazy?" Midorima asks while he tapping his fingers. "And Akashi, why were you shouting too?"

"_crunch_ No, I think Kuro-chin is great because he could accepting someone like Kise-chin _crunch_," Murasakibara says.

"Moo~, you're so cruel Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi!" Kise pouts. "It's not because Tetsuyacchi has gone mad, it's because our love so we could..."

_Swuush..._

Something is flying, and that was Akashi's weapon, his scissor.

"What did you say, Ryouta? Love? You said love?" Akashi takes some step toward Kise everytime he said that. "No, it's not love. It must be you, you brainwashed Tetsuya, right?"

"Kise! What are you doing to my _shadow_, huh? Yeah, I agree with Akashi, you must have brainwashed his pure mind!" Aomine yells.

"I hate you, Ki-chan! How-how could you do that? You know I love Tetsu-kun, but you..." Momoi starts to sobbing on Murasakibara's shoulder while Murasakibara petting on Momoi's hair with his 'full of crumbs hand'.

Kise can't moves. "No, you're wrong.."

"I never wrong, Ryouta." Akashi said that with his straight face and his heterochromatic eyes is glaring at him, making him looks scarier. "Come here, Ryouta. Why don't you tell us about that brainwashing while we pulling out each of your eyelashes. You have to know, Ryouta, my dear cute little Tetsuya will never have a date with someone like you."

"No! Akashicchi, please don't..." Kise says panicky.

"What happened here?" Someone whose baby blue hair, asks. That's Kuroko Tetsuya who is just popped up from nowhere and without a sound, like a ghost.

"Tetsuyacchi!" Kise runs and hugs his little boyfriend. "Tell them that we are dating-ssu!"

Kuroko looks at his teammates, and he says something that no one would never want to be heard.

"I'm dating with Ryouta-kun."


	8. Chapter 8 (omake 2)

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE 2**

"I'm dating with Ryouta-kun."

That 'forbidden' thing has been spoken. Repeatedly, Akashi can hear that 'frightening thing' in his mind. His adorable Tetsuya is dating with a childish Ryouta. This news is must be the bad one that he ever heard. His world is shaking, same as his body, as the end of the world has come.

"That's not funny, Tetsu! You said you like me, but then you said you're dating with this person? We have to go to the hospital, I thing you're sick, Tetsu." Aomine has spoken that Akashi wants to speak.

"Eh~, but Kuro-chin said he likes me too, _crunch_. Do you remember, Kuro-chin, couple days ago when I treated you a shake."

"It has nothing to do with me. But if you forget, you-you said it too, nodayo."

"He said what, Shintarou?"

"Just think by yourself, Akashi!"

Akashi sighs. He feels relieve, a bit. "Tetsuya, I do remember that you said you like me too. But , what was this mean? You said like to all of us?"

Kuroko stares at them, including Momoi who's not saying anything.

"I do like all of you." Kuroko says bluntly. Of course that makes all of them feel sad.

"I like Aomine-kun as my brother. I can count on you, and your my best friend inside and outside of the court."  
"Midorima-kun, I like you for your fatherly behavior, even though sometimes you're such a tsundere."  
"Murasakibara-kun, I like you too. You're like my youngest brother to me. Maybe if we spoke about basket we always have some argument, but I always feel happy everytime I near you."  
"And Akashi-kun..." Pause for several seconds. "I like you too, as... as my guardian and my hero."

Akashi doesn't know if he wants to feel sad or happy by that confession. "Then about Ryouta?"

Kuroko's face becomes red and he deeply bowing his head. Shyly, almost same as a whispering, Kuroko says, "I like Kise-kun... as a man."

A sudden noise can be heard when Akashi's 'attacking' Kise. He pusses him hardly, making them almost falling. With a sadistic glare for him, Akashi says, "You heard that, Ryouta. If you did something bad with my adorable Tetsuya, I promise you, you will have a date with my scissor. You heard him, I am his guardian and hero, remember that." Kise nods repeatedly in scare.

But suddenly, Momoi is yelling while sobbing through her handkerchief, "Tetsu-kun no baka! I hate you!"

Without feeling guilty, Kuroko says, "Ah, I think I never said like to her."

**. THE END .**


End file.
